The Best Medicine
by ChaosIsMyTrueLover
Summary: [oneShot] RoyEd mild, fluffy HC.


The Best Medicine

Roy/Ed fluffy goodness

Well, this all started because I wasn't feeling too great (as tends to happen to girls, oh say, once a month). So I decided that if I was gonna feel like crap I'd darn well drag Ed down with me. And have Roy there to make him all better!

I don't own Roy or Ed, but I love to play…

* * *

Ed sat hunched over on the bed he shared with his lover and scowled. It was early, maybe seven in the morning and Roy was getting ready for work. Ed hated mornings, and this one was worse than normal.

"Roy!" he yelled to the man in the next room over.

"Yeah?" came the reply

"Can you maybe come in here?" Ed was cranky. A few moments later a half dressed Roy Mustang was standing before him. Roy's white dress shirt hung down almost passed his boxers and his hair was mostly uncombed.

"Something wrong? You're going to make me late again." Ed pouted.

"I don't feel good." Roy rolled his eyes. The way Ed put things sometimes made it obvious that he was still very young.

"Are you just saying that so you can go back to bed?"

"No!" Ed was whining now. "Hurts…"

"What hurts?"

"My stomach."

Roy pressed his hand to Ed's cheek.

"You don't feel warm…"

"It just hurts, okay!"

He flopped back down on the bed and curled up, trying to pull the blankets over him but Roy was sitting on them all.

"Get off the bed." He growled

"No need to get angry." Roy said playfully. He still didn't believe there was anything really wrong. Ed was a known slacker when it came to office work and today was probably nothing more than a stunt. He bent to kiss the other, hoping to put him in a better mood, but Ed pushed him away. Now that he got a closer look the blond did seem a bit pale. Still, it could have been an act. When he was younger Roy had possessed the ability to fake a wide variety symptoms to get him out of work or school.

"Want me to get you some medicine?"

Ed nodded. That worried Roy quite a bit. Even when Ed was really sick he was seldom willing to take anything to help. He was either desperate to sleep in or in real pain.

"Alright. I'll be right back then."

While Roy went downstairs Ed tried to get to sleep, but it was useless. Every time he moved the least bit the pain intensified. He hoped his lover would come back soon. Even if medicine didn't make him fell better he knew Roy's presence would help. It really bothered him that the other automatically assumed he was faking. It took awhile for Roy to arrive back in the room, and when he did he was carrying a tray in addition to several bottles of what Ed assumed were the worst tasting medicines he could find.

"What's that?" he asked sitting up a little to get a better look.

"I figured you might just be too hungry so I brought you some breakfast."

Immediately Ed went from ghostly white to a delicate shade of green.

"Seriously Roy, that doesn't help." he whimpered. He got up as quickly as he could and practically ran to the bathroom before he had the chance to be sick. Roy followed somewhat bewildered. He hadn't meant to make the other feel worse.

"Poor thing" he said, rubbing his lover's back while the other was bent over the sink. When Ed could relax again he fell back against Roy.

"Believe me now?" he asked miserably. Roy got a small towel and soaked it with cool water before cleaning Ed's face up a bit.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you back to bed." Ed followed him willingly back into the bedroom and fell into bed. Roy pulled the blankets around his lover.

"You warm enough?"

"Yeah" The older man started looking through the bottles he'd found in the medicine cabinet, finally settling on one.

"This should help." He poured some thickish clear liquid into a spoon and held it out for Ed to take. The blond pressed his eyes tightly closed, expecting it to taste terrible. He was surprised to find it was vaguely minty. After he'd taken another spoonful he laid down, pressing his face into the pillows. He felt Roy sit next to him and sighed contently when the other began to comb through his hair. Before he knew what was happening he was fast asleep. It was afternoon before he woke up. When he did he found Roy's arms wrapped around him loosely. The darker haired man was still sleeping. Ed studied him for awhile. When Roy was sleeping it was hard to believe how much of a pain he could be awake. Ed loved him though. As though realizing someone was watching him Roy opened his eyes.

"Hey" he said "how you feeling?"

"Better. I think it was just something I ate."

Roy smirked a bit.

"Not hard seeing that you eat everything in the house every day."

"Do not"

Before Ed could argue the point more Roy closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. Ed still tasted like mint from the medicine he'd taken earlier. Neither of them felt the need to go any further than kissing. Being comfortable and warm together was good enough for now. When they broke the kiss Ed stretched a bit. He did feel much better.

"Should we get up?"

"Not a good idea…you need to rest more."

"You just want to sleep you lazy thing."

"So what if I do?" Roy buried his face in Ed's silky hair.

"You've gotta baby me sometimes too." he said sleepily.

Ed burrowed deeper under the covers. It was nice knowing Roy was so close to him. Maybe he had been right before, Roy really was the best medicine.


End file.
